


Home again

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial
Genre: Christmas, Denial, Deutsch | German, F/M, Pre-Relationship, pre-incest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er ist wieder da, aber etwas ist anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home again

**Author's Note:**

> Ja, ich hab wirklich eine Fanfiction zu einer Werbung geschrieben, aber ernsthaft... wie soll ich diesen Beiden und ihrer 'geschwisterlichen' Zuneigung widerstehen?? Als Inspiration habe ich u.a. das Prompt "Schnee/schneien" meiner X-Mas-Bingokarte für de_bingo genutzt.
> 
> Frohe Weihnachten wünscht nicht nur Folgers, sondern auch ich. ;-)

Sie sahen sich an. Sie sahen sich einfach nur so. So wie sie es seit Jahren getan hatten und doch war es so vollkommen anders.

 

Sie hatten sich seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen.

 

Er war nicht sonderlich größer geworden. Hatte keine Muskelpakete bekommen. Hatte sich keinen Bart wachsen lassen und doch... irgendwas war anders.

 

Sie wusste nicht was los war, aber ihr Bruder war auf einmal nicht mehr ihr Bruder. Oder nein, das war falsch. Er war immer noch ihr Bruder. Der Bruder, der sie immer geneckt und doch immer vor anderen beschützt hatte. Er war der Bruder, den sie liebte und den sie vermisst hatte und doch... war er es  nicht. Irgendwie war er... _mehr_.

 

Sie konnte es nicht definieren. Sie wusste nur, dass sie nicht wegsehen konnte. Sie konnte nicht den Blick abwenden von seinen Augen und diesem kleinen Lächeln. Diesem Lächeln, dass langsam von seinem Gesicht wich, während seine Augen immer noch sie fokussierten.

 

Er war ein Mann geworden. Vielleicht konnte sie darum nicht wegsehen? Er war als Junge weggegangen und als Mann zurückgekehrt. Zu ihr zurückgekehrt.

 

War dies der Grund?

 

Der Grund, warum sie nicht aufhören konnte ihn zu mustern?

Der Grund, warum die Luft um sie herum zu knistern schien?

Der Grund, warum es ihr immer schwerer fiel zu atmen?

Der Grund, warum sie wünschte... ja was?

 

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sich wünschte. Sie wusste jedoch eins. Sie hatte nicht gelogen.

 

Seine Heimkehr war ihr Geschenk. _Er_ war ihr Geschenk. Das beste Geschenk, dass sie jemals bekommen hat. Doch wie sollte sie ihm das sagen, wenn sie selbst nicht genau wusste was das bedeutete. Oder vielleicht waren ihre Gedanken auch einfach nur unsinnig.

 

Ihr Bruder war wieder Zuhause. Sie sollte sich einfach darüber freuen und sich nicht durch unsinnige Gedanken ihre Freude verderben lassen.

 

Ihr Bruder war wieder Zuhause und sie waren wieder eine Familie. Eine Familie, deren Blick sich  ebenfalls nicht abwandte.

 

Hatte sie sich in seiner Meinung auch so verändert?  
Sah er nun auch mehr als die kleine Rotzgöre, die immer erst nachgegeben hatte, wenn er mit ihr spielte? Sah er nun mehr als das junge Mädchen, dass sich an ihn klammerte, kurz bevor er ins Flugzeug stieg?  
  
Er hatte gesagt, dass er sie kaum wiedererkannte.

 

War das der Grund, warum er seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwandte?

Der Grund, warum langsam sein Lächeln von seinen Lippen wich um etwas anderem Platz zu machen?

Der Grund, warum er seine Hand ausstreckte und... was?

Was wollte er machen?

 

Wollte er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streichen?  
Wollte er mit seinen Fingern über ihre Wange fahren?  
Wollte er sie einfach nur... berühren?

  
So wie sie ihn?

 

Oder nein, was dachte sie da?!

 

Sie wollte ihn nicht berühren.

 

Sie wollte nicht mit ihren Fingern durch sein Haar streicheln. Dieses Haar, dass nicht mehr durch Gel hochgestylt war, sondern nur durch seine Mütze durcheinander geraten war.

 

Ebenso wollte sie nicht mit ihren Fingern über seine Arme fahren. Arme, die vorher nur durch Football und Basketball trainiert worden waren, aber nun Zeuge seiner schweren Arbeit waren.

 

Nein, das wollte sie nicht.

 

Er war ihr Bruder.

 

Sie war einfach nur froh, dass er wieder da war. Das war der einzige Grund, warum sie nicht den Blick abwenden konnte, während so viele unsinnige Ideen durch ihren Kopf wirbelten. Sie hatte ihn nur vermisst.

 

Das war alles.

 

Und dies, dies war die Wahrheit.

 

Die Wahrheit, die sie sich immer wieder sagte, während ihre Eltern kamen um ihren Bruder zu begrüßen.

 

Die Wahrheit, die sie sich immer wieder in Erinnerung rief, wenn sich ihr Blick mit dem Blick ihres Bruders kreuzte.

 

 Die Wahrheit, wenn ihre Finger gierig zuckten, da sie ihn unbedingt berühren wollten.

 

Es war die Wahrheit und dies würde sich nicht ändern, egal welche Ideen ihr müder Verstand sich ausdachte.

 

Also warum musste sie darum kämpfen ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen, während sie sich zu ihrer Familie gesellte?  
  
Sie wusste es nicht, doch es war egal.

 

Es war Weihnachten, ihre Familie war wieder zusammen und draußen fing es wieder an sanft zu schneien.

 

Was wollte sie schon mehr?

 

Ende


End file.
